RiverClan
RiverClan currently live in a cave embedded in a cliff that's hidden by a waterfall. Known for their fishing and excellent swimming skills, they are far from weak and vain. While they may do thing s out of the book, this clan is very loyal to the Warrior Code and to the freedom of all who carry their banner. They are also known as the most well-fed out of the main clans, their liking to water meaning they always have food. Territory The Camp In the middle of the cliff walls, there is a cave. The Cave goes down gradually but suddenly hollows out. It clears into a massive cavernous shelter. The roof is at least forty feet above the ground. The pit that the sun shines down in the middle of the cave is at least 70. Maybe 100. The cave is filled with sunlight mid day, and moonlight midnight. There are glowworms that light the roof of the cave, making it look like a starry night sky. The rocky walls of the cave are climbable in some places. If you follow the climbable places, you'll find old, rotting man made bridges suspended in the cave. The Main Territory Riverclan territory is mostly swamp. The swamp is a deep dark place, fireflies everywhere. During mid day, sunbeams poke through the trees, and the swamp seems to glow. It's mossy, cool, and there's lots of animal life. The farther you travel into the swamp, the bigger and thicker the trees, and the denser and boggier it becomes. Going out into uncharted territory is dangerous. It's mostly safe, a few badgers, foxes but nothing Riverclan can't handle, but there's always something in the shadows... going bump in the night. The cries of whatever this is can be heard occasionally. Don't be afraid though! Whatever this thing is, it's afraid of light. It stays the hell away from the glowing waterfall. The Cliffs + Waterfall In the middle of the swamp, there is a very large and lengthy cliff with a glorious waterfall. It has tons of water cascading down it all hours of the day, roaring water and all. It moves too quickly to freeze over in the winter. There are two entrances on both sides of the waterfall. There are old, rusty man made rails to keep you from falling into the waterfall and guide you to the path. The waterfall falls from the top of the cliff, after following the river through the ghost town on top the cliff. The Ghost Towns On the very top of the cliff, (which is hazardous to reach but made possible due to a steep and risky path up the cliff) there is a ghost town. Some of the houses have missing doors, caved in roofs, and others have been reclaimed by nature. The ground up here is sun baked, and not much grows. It's quiet. Very quiet except for the blowing of the wind, and rushing water of the river that runs through the town and falling off the side of the cliff, creating the waterfall. If you go to the end of the cliff, you'll be able to look out onto the almost endless swamp land. Dropping from this height would certainly kill you, so jumping is ill advised. You can find human trash, abandoned memories. However, there's also old abandoned markets with cool goods inside of them. As long as you don't try to eat anything from there, since it will most certainly be spoiled. The ghost town is medium sized, and has everything you'd expect from a human town that maybe existed some time in the 1930's - 1950s. Rules 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with members from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Outside relationships are encouraged, but your loyalty must remain to RiverClan. Betraying RiverClan to an enemy is punishable, and is highly frowned upon. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Going after other Clans for the sake of creating drama is not tolerated. 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Breaking this rule is not a serious offence, though the abuse of elders and children, from any Clan, will have consequences. 4. A kit must be at least six months old to become an apprentice. At this age, they may receive their mentor to train in the ways of a warrior. 5. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. To show complete respect and loyalty to RiverClan, it is recommended that new warriors keep vigil at the entrance of the camp. 6. A cat cannot be made deputy without mentoring at least one apprentice. Experience is key, especially for future leaders who will be tasked with protecting RiverClan and upholding the Code. 7. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. There are no exceptions, and the appointed deputy will step up to the position of leader when ready. 8. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before midnight. To keep the power balanced, the new deputy will be promoted by the end of the day. 9. A gathering of all Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. All members are allowed to attend, but breaking the peace will result in a punishment. It's also recommend that leaders attend the separate gathering to keep updated on other Clan affairs. 10. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Confront all trespassers. If someone is trespassing and poses as a threat, remove them immediately. 11. No warrior may neglect a child in pain or in danger, even if that child is from a different Clan. Not only is it openly disapproved of, but capturing and torturing a child from another Clan will result in a warning or demotion. 12. The word of the Clan leader is law. Disrespecting the leader is not recommended, and can have severe consequences. 13. An honorable warrior does not need to kill others to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. Killing an enemy is a last resort, but murdering for sport is not welcomed in RiverClan. Ranks Leader [ HP ] The leader is in charge of making all decisions for the Clan, and their word is final. They hold meetings, promote and demote members, and maintain alliances. They can accept event invitations, raid requests, and alliance requests. Ivylee Deputy [ HP ] The deputy's duty is to take charge whenever the leader is absent. They will assist the leader, give advice, and make sure the leader's rules are put in action. The deputy can accept all invitations, lead raids, and host events without permission. Pyresong Advisor [ HP ] A member chosen for their loyalty, dedication, and discretion in the Clan. Advisors help the deputy and leader with issues running around the Clan, as well as helping with events or any other tasks required. They usually specialize in a particular field, and that becomes their main focus of duties within the clan. (advisor of commune & events) Freckledmessiah (advisor of _) Sylmae Medic [ HP ] Although anyone can freelance heal when necessary, official medics are experienced healers tasked with the job of tending to the sick and injured. They can promote and demote medicine cat apprentices, hold herb trainings, and are tasked with communicating/receiving signs from StarClan. (head medic) Coralie Medic Apprentice [ HP ] Medic apprentices are training to become the future medics of RiverClan, and are mentored by the current medics. They are also permitted to treat sick and wounded members. Like the medics, they can also communicate with StarClan. Vanillapaw Endlesskit Riverguards [ HP ] Even though it's listed above Lifeguards, Riverguards and Lifeguards hold the same amount of power. Riverguards help enforce the rules and protect the Clan from all threats. They are a team of trained combatants who defend the clan, help to train the members, and specialize in battle and warfare. (head riverguard) Draco Malfoy Duncan Lifeguards [ HP ] Lifeguards deal with the social aspects of clan life, as well as helping to maintain alliances. They are expected to be friendly and good examples to their clanmates, and are to help host/plan events, as well as handle the traditions of the clan. (head lifeguard) Unknownpup Lonewolf Guard Trainee [ SHP ] Guard Trainees are members who have been recognized for their activity, ideas, and hospitality to newcomers, and act as a welcoming committee. Guard Trainees can choose between the three branches or guilds to specialize in - commune, warfare, or medical - and that will determine which rank they step up to next. Chuck Patchworkpup Cascadingstarlight Stjepan Warriors: The majority of the clan. They fight and hunt, and defend their clanmates. Anyone can be a warrior. Apprentices: These younger members are warriors-in-training. They go through assessments and learn all that they can before becoming a warrior. Members have to be six months or older in order to become an apprentice. Anyone can play an apprentice. Titles Pearl: Awarded to the clanmates that show great promise and are around often and are always greeting/being friendly towards new joiners. Fearless: Awarded to clanmates who take part in many raids and / or lead many raids. Innovator: Awarded to clanmates who give lots of or help out a lot with events, ideas, plots and / or suggest them. Educator: Awarded to clanmates who hold many training sessions and / or other sessions that educate the clan with everyday life things. Herbalist: Award to clanmates who have shown a prominent interest in herbs and healing, and have been seen assisting the medics in their duties. Loyalist: Awarded to clanmates who have proven their loyalty to the clan overtime and can be well trusted. Politics Allies Thunderclan Sunclan HawkClan WindClan BlizzardClan SkyClan Enemies Shadowclan Scarclan The Exiles The Cartel ColouredClan BloodClan Boneclan the Rift History paste history here Religion and Customs paste religions and customs here